stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Bradly
Henry Bradly (ヘンリーエンフィールド, Bradly Henry) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Henry is one of the current Knight's of the Round Table, serving the lineage of King Arther. It isn't until Kida and Karna come to try and break him free of his knightly duty. Henry holds the title for," The Grey Rose of Desire." Seeing how Henry has never wanted anything for himself before, living his life like a doll. Appearance Henry has messy blond hair, light blue eyes and a scarred face from his childhood. He has slightly tanned skin, and is slightly tall for someone his age. Henry is usually found with a wicked smile of his face, seeing how he enjoys a good brawl and a good fight. Often getting ahead of himself when something like a brawl comes down when he isn't around Arther. Henry is rather bulk for his size, mostly because when he isn't found around guarding Arther, he's working out and practicing his hand to hand combat skills - seeing he's only profession with his Lance. Henry wields a lance given to him by his old instructor, carried down by the generations. It used to be an Anti-Demon weapon. He keeps his lance on a sash strapped onto his left hip, the lance activating to full size only when Henry wields it. As a member of the Round Table, he wears its uniform, albeit his is disheveled with the black jacket with the gold-padded shoulders left unfastened, and his white trousers slouching over his shoes. He wears a black belt with a red belt buckle, a red cape and wields a spear. Though when he left, he's mainly seen in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, torn in several places. The bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that go past his calves. Henry likes to linger around the house with his shirt off, seeing how it's a "Man House", but he get's scolded when Kida catches him. Personality Henry is a quiet, serious and composed individual that appears tough and completely no-nonsense on the surface in front of Arthur. He's always one to do as he is told with no idly dallying or anything of the sorts, always doing what is right to do for his King, but when his King is not around, Henry has a foul mouth and bad temper - always looking for the next challenge to go against. Personality-wise, he tends to be light-hearted and somewhat childish though his speech is sadistic nature, but he’s very light-hearted and kind. He's often described as a tough guy with a little underbelly of sweetness. He tries to hit though at times, especially around Kida because he doesn't want to seem weak, but he's not that good at it because he wears his emotions on his face. He's usually made fun off amongst the Rose's because he's one of the most "innocent", seeing how he blushes easily when someone talks about "romantic thoughts" or he can't tell a lie. Henry is loyal to a fault to his friends, and his honorable and truthful, though it might not the smartest thing to say at the time, he doesn't pull his punches if it is speaking the truth. Nine is such a gruff that when he does speak his mind despite social faux pas it comes across as endearing. Impulsive and very intense, Henry shoots from the hip and doesn't really worry about the consequences. In fact, he prides himself in his ability to act without overthinking--even though some of his friends chide him for not thinking enough. Henry rebuts, however, that his seemingly rash decisions usually work out for the best...most of the time, anyway. He has a hard time dealing with situations that aren't black and white, and he'll break whatever he needs to in order to make clear what's right and what's wrong. Though easily angered and quick to lash out at others, he bears love for all of his friends, and fellow Knights. He's considered one of the "stupider" Knights, seeing how he and Eden usually clash in bad ideas because of his foul mouth and impulsive straight word ways. Henry was always busy growing up in regarding becoming a knight and protecting his King, thus, he’s like a naive child at heart when it comes to relationships because he’s never experienced things like love. Thus why he was very shy and panicked when Kida accidentally kissed him. Synopsis Henry is a knight of the round table, and the King refuses to give away one of his servants when Kida asks for him. The King's second hand in command, Marlin, agreed that they’d give Henry’s contract over to Kida if she happened to complete a game of sorts. A game where she’d have to run through a maze and collect points in order to save Henry, but she isn’t allowed help from Karna. Only Henry, who’s handcuffed to her during the whole game to keep an eye on her and Marlin thought it would be funny. Marlin says there are three different courses in which she must find each amulet to gain all three points in order to free Henry, and he starts to fall for her over the course. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills *Henry is very proficient at hand to hand combat, a given when assigned as one of the Knight's of the Round Table. *He can hold his own against Zero, but he doesn't stand a change against Robin or Lavi. High Intelligence *Despite his rather odd and unusual behavior, Henry has been known to be extremely intelligent. He graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 12 years old, which is amazing as there are no known people (even among high status) that are able to graduate at such a young age. *Though, his brawls always come in the way of his brains. Lance *Even King Aruther herself acknowledges Henry as one of the greatest lancers she had in centuries. *All of his thrusts are enough to be called a final blow to strike the opponent down. *The main strength of the weapon is in its swings rather than thrusting as its shape would indicate. Its wide swing utilizes its long range to not allow the enemy to dodge by stepping back. *He fights with intensity, and it would normally be that closing in on an opponent in such a matter would be suicidal with such a long weapon. Celestial Magic *Though not like Tsubasa nor Oz, he isn't as great with the uses, but he learned small tricks from Marlin in the uses of Magic. *He mostly knows how to use Earth Magic and use vines or roots from nearby trees to trap his opponents. *He can also do small healing spells, but only enough to heal small cuts. Tonschwalbe (健全な飲み物, Sound Swallow) *The Aria Henry is granted with the bond he formed with Kida, allowing him to use many variations of Sound & Speed Magic. *Out of all the Knights, Henry is the only one who really can't use his Aria because of his low Reiastu levels. *Though when he can, he focuses the Aria to the tip of his lance and uses its high frequency to pierce his opponents. *He also can make himself accelerate, matching Leo's speed. Three Wishes (3つの願い) *Three Wishes is equipped and gifted to him by Qing after he formed a bond with Kida. *Three Wishes is a more enhanced version of his own previous lance after Seven breaks it, glowing a brilliant red as it's decorated with different incantations of Magic. *One of the abilities of Three Wishes possesses, as it appears to be Qing's old Anti-Demon weapon, it can pierce through any Hollow without it regenerating. Jalo Trigramipora (高貴なトライグラムドリル, Noble Trigram Drill) *Henry's signature ability, though unlike the other Roses, this ability will not stop until it hits its target. No matter how much Reiastu it may take from him. *Noble Trigram Drill transforms Three Wishes into a spear consisting of pure Reiastu; mostly from Kida's instead of his own since he cannot generate it. *As long as Henry wills for a target, Trigram will not stop until it hits a target. The lance can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, that always manages to reach its target. Even if he thrusts directly at the feet of the opponent, such as in the battle with Robin, it will immediately point upwards towards the heart without growing or bending and without any movement from Henry, and if it is thrown from a distance of ten meters, or rather than truly being a throw, "Henry's own body is fused with his soaring spear", it will manage to reach the target without fail. *The lance also curses the target upon striking them if they happen to survive, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Henry is still breathing and alive. Trivia *Because he's a big guy, Henry is extremely clumsy and breaks a lot of things around the house. **In which, he gets in trouble with Ikuto a lot and is forced to find someway to pay for what he broke. *Though a misconception, he was never close with anyone of the Knights of the Round table because they hate how "easily" Henry became a Knight, and often pick on him for being Aruther's "favorite" **However, the other Knights don't know how Arther kept Henry locked up in a basement with his only intension of extremely training him - though, Henry never plans telling anyone. *Henry is often found working out with Jungkook because he likes to work out his body in the morning - like swimming, or running along the countryside of Kida's house. *In the noon, he's found eating with Lavi around the house or napping with Tsubasa. *Like Karna, Henry wasn't quiet exposed to the new things in life had to offer. So, he's a bit of a child when it comes to things he doesn't know. **Sometimes he wants to play video games with Senri and Zero, but they usually kick him out because of his horrid skills. *Though with his pretty smile that's often on his face, Henry is often found swearing and has a dirty mouth, but his child like personality and happiness usually has everyone ignoring him. *Henry cannot tolerate bugs, if he gets the slightest bug on him, he will start screaming to the top of his lungs.